The Book of Dreams: Riley Yaxley
by WonderfulRainbows
Summary: She hugged James Potter. She could finally die happily. Her dreams have always been a little more vivid than the average person.


**Summary:**She managed to hug James Potter, she could die happily now. Thank god, her dreams were always so realistic.

**N/A:** Nothing belongs to me. Everything is JK Rowling.

**Rating**: T-ish

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

When she woke up, it wasn't to the familiar view of her ceiling but instead, it was just a plain concrete white ceiling. It wasn't the familiar floral carvings that her father did for her on her birthday. She twitched, and sat up, a small aching pain on the side of her head.

"Glad to see you awake, Miss Yaxley!" A voice chirped.

She turned her head and saw a very familiar face, words slipping out of her mouth before she could even stop herself, "Madam Pomfrey?"

Her face brighten, "The one and only. How are you feeling?"

It was weird. Madam Pomfrey wasn't suppose to look this young but yet here they were. Madam Pomfrey was in her usual attire but free of wrinkles and grey hair. She could see Madam's Pomfrey's raven locks hidden in her cap.

"Miss Riley Yaxley!" She snapped her fingers in front of her. "Are you alright?"

She nods. _Riley_. That was apparently supposed to be her. This dream was damn awesome. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Madam Pomfrey frowns, "Do you not remember what sent you to the infirmary in the first place?"

"Would I make it worse if I said no?"

She laughs, "Well, it depends. You fell off of your broom during Quidditch and would have suffered a concussion if Potter didn't see you and cast a spell in time."

_Potter_? She wasn't exactly the smartest person on Earth but she knew that Madam Pomfrey wasn't this young looking when Harry Potter was in school which meant the Potter that Madam Pomfrey was talking about was James Potter. _Oh Lord_. Her heart began to thump against her chest. This whole dream was getting even better now. Riley touches the side of her head, there's bandages. "He didn't cushion my fall fully."

"Yeah, it's hard to cast a spell and fly at the same time. Do thank him the next time you see him. I'll excuse you from class for today. Come back to me if you don't think you can attend classes tomorrow."

"Oh." Riley slides off the bed, shifting between her feet. "Where should I go?"

Madam Pomfrey stared at her. "I don't know. What do you usually do in your day? I know you are anxious about getting back to your class but I do advise that you take today off."

Riley nodded her head. That wasn't exactly her concern. She wasn't quite familiar with the school. She truthfully only watched the movies and she didn't even pay attention to the surroundings. Her focus had been entirely on the characters. She left the infirmary room, and decided to get to know the school a little. She did get a couple of stares while she was walking down the hall. It must be a shock to see a banged up person walking around like they literally didn't fall off some couple of hundred of feet off of their brooms.

She eventually made it to the Great Hall. She knows it's the Great Hall because it was in the first movie of Harry Potter. She's as devoted to Harry Potter as she is to going to church and she hasn't been in church in almost seven years.

"Riles!"

Riley jerked and saw a tall Slytherin blond boy was waving her over. She walked over to him. The boy pulls her into a tight hug, she returns the hug and earns a little peevish look from the boy.

"Are you alright?"

If Riley could get a quarter for every time she heard that, she could probably get a chocolate bar. No one really asked her, even the people in the hallway or the professors.

"Yeah. Feeling much better now."

"Madam Pomfrey really helped you out that much?"

"I guess so." Riley's not sure if Madam Pomfrey really did anything.

The boy continues to babble on and on to her but her attention is mostly on the door. It was going to be lunch soon which meant that almost all the students in Hogwarts would be coming to the Great Hall to eat which meant she was going to see all these important characters. She couldn't wait. She was going to see the marauders in flesh. And Lily and Severus and Regulus!

"Riles?!" The boy snapped his fingers in front of her. "What is wrong with you? Not paying attention? This is not like you. Should I talk to Madam Pomfrey about this?"

Riley shook her head, "Leave it—_James_!"

The said boy's eyes widen when he finally noticed who called him. Riley jerked out of the table and ran over to the Gryffindor boy and hugged him tightly.

It didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the Great Hall. Someone cleared their throat and Riley was roughly grabbed out of James' embrace or really, it was a one man embrace, Riley did all the work.

"What are you doing to my sister, Potter?!" The same blond boy hissed, his doe blue eyes were now flashing with anger.

Riley stared at the boy. So, he was her brother. Now she just needed to find out his name. It was weird to her how she didn't know his name. Perhaps this body's memories were sleeping. Well, it really didn't matter since everything was a dream anyways and she was going to wake up soon.

A very vivid dream.

"In case you didn't see, Yaxley, I believe your sister attacked me." James' cheeks flush and pretended to push his glasses back up on his nose. "Are you alright, Yaxley?"

"I am-"

"She is fine." Her brother paused. "Well, maybe not."

"I'm fine, dear brother." She earned the most disgusted look from the blond boy. Clearly, she had said something wrong. "Big brother?" She tried again, almost laughing when his shoulders squared up, and he twisted and turned her around. It seems that James also look quite disturbed by her sentence. She didn't know what the hell she was saying wrong.

"I think we need to get you back to Madam Pomfrey." Her brother finally says. His hands gripping on her shoulders harder than she expected.

She batted his hands away, "Nonsense. Madam Pomfrey told me to come and thank James." James shot her a look that she couldn't decipher. "And here I am."

"Is the ice princess high on potions?" ask a handsome black haired boy, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"And you must be Sirius!" His smirk fell off. "I mean you are Sirius Black! Hahaha, forgive my memories!"

Her brother's brows furrowed together, "There's clearly something wrong with you. I'm taking you back to Madam Pomfrey." He paused, facing James, "Thanks Potter for saving my sister."

Riley waved at the group of boys who hesitantly waved back and earned a beaming smile from Riley.

/.../

"There's nothing wrong with her." Madam Pomfrey sets down her tools.

"There is." Her brother insisted.

"Nothing, Yaxley. I just checked for the third time. Your sister is okay."

"She's been acting weird."

Riley rolled her eyes. She wasn't acting weird, she was just acting like herself. She didn't even have memories of what this life was about. Since it was a dream, she was going to make the best out of it.

"Dominic Yaxley! There is nothing wrong with her." Madam Pomfrey snapped. "She might be experiencing a little bit of trauma but there is nothing I can do. Just let her go about her days and I will check in again in a couple of days."

_Dominic_. Finally, a name to go with her blond brother.

Dominic turned around and tilted Riley's chin up and down to check her himself. She internally snorted until they were finally shooed out of the infirmary room. He turned his attention to her, gripping her shoulders, "Alright, you listen to me, sister." He hissed out the word, "If you are ever in trouble, feel free to throw any hexes at people. I can cover for you, if need be, alright?"

Riley slowly nods her head. She wasn't going to cause any problems. She was just going to make some friends. She's always wanted to get to know the marauders personally. Plus, she didn't even know any spells. That was a bit troubling.

Unfortunately for her, the rest of her day went without meeting them again. Apparently Hogwarts was a lot bigger than what the film showed her. She ended the night with sore feet and her brother escorting her back to her dormitory since she didn't really know which one was her room.

She apparently roomed with Emily Rosier, Diana Nott and Paris Parkinson.

Typical, they were all pure bloods but at least they seem genuine when they flooded her with questions regarding her newly acquired injury. They were sweet little Slytherin girls.

Riley didn't really want to sleep. She didn't want to wake up from her dream. She only got to interact with the marauders once.

She hopes that she can continue this dream the following night.

She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey guys!

I wrote this in under an hour because I was hit by an inspiration. Hopefully this story will end up going in a good direction.

-Moxhii


End file.
